The Blurr
by knight Of Cybertron 1984
Summary: 'My name is Blurr, and I am the fastest Bot alive. I was already really fast, but then a accident made me something impossible. To the citisens of Cybertron, I'm a forensic analyst of the elite guard, but secretly I use my now granted speed to fight crime and find other cybertronians with granted gifts. I'll use my power to help them like i never could. I am 'THE BLURR'
1. Chapter 1: Stamina

**Disclaimer: anything to do with characters/cities and elements of transformers comes from Hasbro/elements of the Flash TV show, characters and comic come from Dc comics and CW (TV network).**

**After continuing watching the Flash I became enthralled with it. So many awesome and comic elements I almost faecal mattered myself. So I wanted to do a fan fiction. But I knew that I would only do transformers as I knew it was the only thing I was confident in doing. So here we are. There will be quite a few major differences, to the TV show and this is not set in any TF universe, though it will incorporate stuff from them.  
P.S. Some of you might notice I'm doing a lot of stories, (if you even know who I am lol) I have a lot of ideas and some of them need to get out. I have no schedule so I'll make a chapter for whichever story I fancy doing at the time. Have fun and R&amp;R please.**

* * *

The Blurr  
Chapter one  
Stamina

Location: Iacon  
Elite guard headquarters.  
Blurr's quarters

Blurr had rebooted his systems. He had just got up from his recharge. He looked around his room, 'Stillplain,dullandgeneric' he thought. He walked to look out his view screen. Iacon, during the golden age was a symbol of prosperity and the place where dreams become reality. This however, is only the case with on average 2% of Cybertronians at the most. He was one of the lucky ones. He was fast tracked into the Elite guard as a pursuit, emergency messenger, and advanced investigator both forensic and other. He was handpicked by Ultra Magnus to be in his law enforcement unit.

He walked, well more speed walked to his destination. He was due to meet up with Magnus, Prowl and other bot he had not bothered to remember. Then he got a message. It was prowl.  
'Blurr, this is lieutenant Prowl we have a crime scene we need you here, that's an order' prowl told him. Blurr sighed, 'Prowlalwaystheseriousandbossyone, healwayssaysstayontask, beontime, followsubscectionsubzerodashwhatever'. Though he then went back to the task at hand. He ran at full speed to the location, overtaking the shocked citizens with ease. He then reached the location. He noticed a body on the ground, immobile. Around the body were several guards including Ultra Magnus and Prowl, who were making reports and examining the scene. Prowl was making various calculations in his processor on the scene. Magnus awaited the reports. Blurr came up to them, just stopping in time before he could knock his superiors over. Blurr quickly saluted, whacking his face at high speed in the process. 'Oww' he said, rubbing his brow.

'Ah Blurr my friend, your here then... now here is the situation' stated Magnus. 'The victims name was sparklight. A local Iaconian, he was spotted out in the street by a pair of workers. He was reported to be simply walking along when a suspicious bot, ran up to him and stabbed him in the spark. It was quick and the killer was gone within a cycle. We are looking for evidence as we speak, but we could use your high functioning processor' he folded his arms and waited.

'Ahyesofccoursesiryouknowi'malwayshappytoservethepeopleofiaconatanygiventime, Iwillofcourse assistwithevidencegathering' he proudly replied. Magnus sighed; he often had trouble comprehending bots like Blurr or preceptor, their speech made it difficult to gain info. He was a soldier and not often used to pleasantries. Hough he respected all of his bots none the less. Blurr knelt down and looked at the body, his head quickly moving from side to side, his optics moving quickly as he examined the specimen.  
'Blurr anytime now, we need to make a file sometime this solar cycle' said prowl impatiently. He was still not used to Blurr's capabilities, back in his day he was a law enforcement officer and used to the laws and tactics the force gave him. Now he often expected Burr to be brilliant, given that Magnus recruited him himself. He folded his arms and awaited Blurr's analysis, he had made his own but he knew that outside opinions did help sometimes with cases.  
Blurr started reporting, 'thevictimwaskilledinwhatcouldonlybeafewkliks' he reported. He pointed at the wound in the body's former spark chamber. 'Theincisionmadehereindicatedthathewasindeedstabbedfrombehind' he reported. 'thewoundindicatesitisasmallblade,perhapsavibrobladeofsomeform. It puncturedcleanlythroughhisarmour.' luckily, the pairs audio logs were there to record anything the two superiors missed. Blurr continued examining further. 'Youcanseebytheincisionitwasafast, powerfullandsinglestabthroughthechamber,hisSparkwaspuncturedandextinguished'.

Prowl and Magnus managed to get most of it, the recording were there for later anyway. Magnus asked for examining tools for burr and prowl. A pair of guards brought some. Prowl joined Blurr at the body, they used various scanners of every spectrum, infra red, energon detectors for crude or processed energon. They used various tools for examining the wounds, small torched, scalpels and pliers were used to pick up, examine and look at evidence.  
Prowl was more interested in how the subject died and who did it, while Blurr was excitedly searching for clues. Prowl examined the wounds, he noticed the blades penetration depth and a dent in the body's shoulder armour, indicating a grab from a servo. He was utilizing all his skills to learn all about the death and the kind of bot they were dealing with.

They continued to report to Magnus and recorders as they did so. Blur was slowly opening the spark chamber; he didn't enjoy it very much. But he did enjoy his work; after all he had the knack for any form of speedy work. He used pliers to rummage around the empty chamber. He heard the sound of something small and metallic being knocked around by his pliers. He managed to quickly get one out and examine it. 'Itappearstobepartofthevibrobladeclearlyitwasnotofthebestqualityandbrokeoncehefinishedstriking' he found a few more pieces and handed it to an evidence collector. The pieces were taken to an analysis device; it was created by some of the finest minds on Cybertron, such as Perceptor, Skyfire and Wheeljack, though some remained unconfident with the latter's contribution. The machine looked from CNA, fluids, residual energy and radiation. All this was used to help identify and separate the CNA of the victim and suspect. The search was underway. Magnus and Prowl waited while Blurr was quite impatient. The search finally finished. The designation was Darkwing. Prowl knew him and accessed the files. He reported of his personality and criminal record. He was partnered with Dreadwind, they were almost inseparable. They were known to be small time mercenaries, operating for the lowest of scum. Darkwing was known to be a cynic, one that saw existence as pointless, as did is partner. He took pleasure in making sure others had it wore then hi, this often lead to their violent lifestyle.

'Now it seems he's committed full on murder' prowl said. He sighed, he was expecting something more perhaps, but was not surprised. Magnus and prowl talked further about how to handle the situation. Blurr was somewhat involved but lost interest when it got to technical and filled with regulations. In the end the two decided to send out wanted posters, scouts, search parties and even small rewards if necessary. These were to be set up throughout Iacon; they knew that the criminal could only have gotten so far. Blurr was not really needed now, so Magnus said he should file his report and do as he wished.  
Blurr smiled, saluted and transformed. He drove away, enjoying his soon to be freedom. One of the perks of his job was that he was in a sense 'freelance', he was only there to file reports and do the tasks set by officers, some involved crime scenes or investigations. Most he could finish quickly, leaving him time to race through the streets, though obeying the speed limit, in certain areas of course.

* * *

He returned to head quarters. There he sat in his quarters and accessed the Guard database, he accessed the case file and the other reports. He then proceeded to write I report and added it to the folder. There was still plenty of mega cycles left before recharge. Blurr decided to watch the vids or maybe the media vids.  
He came across live coverage of the latest event to hit Cybertron by storm, the space bridge. On the outskirts of Iacon, a facility had been constructed at Centari labs. Centari was one of the leaders in science and technology. Though not the same standard as Crystal city, it was still ranked second place. The head scientist and founder went by the name of Megatron; he built the empire little over fifteen stellar cycles ago. Now hi latest experiment was taking the media and Cybertron by storm. The space bridge, it was designed to create a wormhole through the fabric of space. This would be the pinnacle of achievement and could have unfathomable benefits.

'Imagine theabiltitytotraversespaceandtimeicouldnowchallengemyselfonotherworlds,  
escapethisplanetandseekoutanewpurpose' he thought. Blurr was secretly becoming bored, life wasn't challenging enough. His previous purpose was being the fastest racer on the Athilex speedway. But when the senate decommissioned it, his purpose was lost. When Ultra Magnus took him in off the streets after seeing his potential, he was grateful, and still helped the guards using his abilities to help Magnus whenever he could. Though he still became bored, there was no sense of challenge anymore the city became boring as he managed to drive or run around all of it within several solar cycles. The accelerator and Megatron gave him dreams of the stars and the limitless frontier to explore. Though he knew his place was with Magnus.

Suddenly Blurr received a report. It was from the department of offline bodies and scientific crime analysis. Or DOBSCA but most call it the 'slag house'. The report was a finalisation of the CNA discovered and the body's scans for evidence of death or otherwise. The evidence was also analysed, Blurr was particularly interested I the broken blade pieces. They appeared to be an alloy made from several cheap metals. The kind you wouldn't find used by anyone of authority whether guard/law enforcer or anyone of the military. The metals were most likely created on the streets or a place where they could be fund or created away from patrols. Though it is hard to check everywhere he knew that easier places to acquire weapons would be where you could create them, it's free you can 'almost' guarantee quality and no rip off prices. It also is good for 'legal' businesses as they don't get investigated if a bot gets caught, and they continue to sell their goods. Blurr also thought It was most likely that a place where resources are plentiful would be the case.  
'Hmmmwherehaveibeenthatcouldbeagoodspotforahideoutorresourecefrweapons'he wondered. He had explored Iacon many times he pretty much hap a map of it in his processor. The most likely spot seemed to be the scrapheap to the southwest of Iacon. It was sometimes reported to be a 'shifty' lace. The variety of waste material made it seem the perfect place to build a weapon. This seemed even more likely given the crime scenes location. It was within the same district.  
Blurr forwarded the info to Magnus, hoping he would investigate. After that he grabbed a glass of high grade and sat down. Suddenly he received a knock at the door. He went to use the unlocking pad. It was Arcee.  
Arcee was with Blurr when he was recruited. Both of them were adopted by Magnus. This gave her the access to the headquarters. She is a logist for the Iacon cycle (daily Iacon).She was well respected and often her stories involved things close to the lives of citizens, things that would affect those around her. For that the bots accepted her. Blurr and she were the closest of friends. She had come to remind Blurr of something.  
'Hey Blurr you didn't forget we were going to that space thing... right?' she asked.  
'Uhyeahiwasjustfinishingupareport' answered Blurr.  
'Alright Blurr, I am totally ready to see this... thing about bridges or turbofox holes or whatever it is' she said unconfidently.  
'Itisaspacebridgeamachinethatcantearaholeinspacetime' he stated 'itwill revolutionisethewayweseeeverything' he said proudly.  
'Okay then... anything good happen today?' she asked.  
'Uhotherthenprettymuchsolvingamurdercase,notverymuch,yourself? He gestured.  
'No wrote a story on how people are enjoying the new bar in town... what's it called macadam's old oil house. Bit of a strange name but it's quaint' she told him.  
'coolmagnuswillbeinvestigatingthemurderformeesosurewecango' he told her.  
'Right lets go' she said. They both walked out, Arcee continued asking Blurr about the bridge. Blurr tried to explain as best he could.

* * *

Space bridge facility  
Centari labs  
one mega cycle before firing

The crowds of media and VIP's filled the hall. It was where the ceremony for the initiating was to take place. Media from Iacon, Polyhex, and Vos etc had come to record and ask questions. There were various Senators/emirates like Xxaron, and various celebrities. Even the prime was there, it was an important enough event to make them spend their 'valuable' time.  
Outside the building were armies of protestors held back by Elite guard troops. Shouting and holding banners saying things like 'Iacon doesn't want the bridge or 'turn it off' or 'turn it off or I'll kill you'. Those ones usually were taken away by law enforcers. Blurr and Arcee stood amongst the chattering crowd. Blurr was thrilled to be here, his excitement lit up his face. Arcee was just happy to be spending more time with her friend. They talked about tonight and laughed a bit about the past. The air held a sense of excitement. And Blurr relished in it.  
Then someone came to the stand, at the speaking podium he stopped. He was very large for a bot, bulky and muscular in appearance. He seemed quite stoic but his optics showed his emotional state. It showed excitement and wonder. He activated the comm. Unit and spoke. 'Fellow Iaconians and those of every corner of Cybertron, welcome to my spacebridge. I am Megatron' he paused for effect and continued after the spectators finished cheering. 'Now I am glad you could come, today marks the grand firing of something I have worked fifteen stellar cycles for. This space bridge is not only an achievement for me or my workers but also he cybertronians of this beautiful planet' he said proudly.  
The audience cheered, as did those who watched on the vids. Megatron looked at them will what appeared to be happiness. He then looked at those standing next to him, the top scientists/worker and all the others who worked with him soon his project. Blurr was extremely pleased this scientist was one of his idols. And the way he spoke was very captivating and arousing. It brought out a sense of wonder and gave him majesty, but also brought him down to earth.

'This bridge this creation I not just some new scientific curiosity or experiment. It is the doorway to the future, the very fabric of time and space in our hands. New frontiers will be reached, not just in our galaxy but one day across the universe. The brilliant shining stars, all the planets and sheer power and majesty of space will be ours to see. We will be able to upgrade Cybertron with powerful energies that only playing with the very fabric of the universe can accomplish. We will have advances in construction, medicine and technology of which you have never seen. We will be finally able to have ships which can extend to the very reaches of the cosmos. That is what I offer. That is my gift to you, my friends' he paused and gave a warm smile.  
The audience cheered and clapped, it was certainly a good speech. Blurr was super impressed, now Cybertron would be changed for the better and he could finally relieve the boredom. Arcee was happy for her friend, his smile was quite rewarding. 'He certainly has a way with words... but I still don't get it' she laughed. Blurr laughed 'don'tmakemehavetoexplainitagain'. Megatron said his goodbye and left the podium, the audience tried to ask questions but Megatron was already gone.

* * *

Then everyone eventually took that as the queue to leave. Arcee brought out a data pad and looked at it as they left with the crowd.  
'WhatsthatArcee?' he asked.  
'Oh it's my story for tomorrow's data net publishing. You know the one about the bar' she explained. The data pad was expensive, top of the range. Magnus gave it to her at her last promotion. She holds it dear. Suddenly a bot rushed through and snatched I out of her servos. She screamed, 'all my files are on their'. Blurr chased after him, his speed was hampered by the crowd. Constantly bumping into them and having to stop to apologise. The bot was a master of navigating the crowds. By the time Blurr got out, the criminal was already entering the city. He ran to catch up. The thief took side streets and used his athletic skill to jump over obstacles and make sharp turns. Blurr was fast but he was so, that he lacked the ability to dodge or weave or make sharp turns effectively.  
The thief ran into a building. Blurr went through the entrance and discovered he took the lift. With the other one out of order he was forced to go up 25 floors of stairs. 'ohPrimusthiswillbefun' sighed Blurr, as he attempted to run up the stairs as fast as he could, though it was difficult considering how fast he was going. He often tripped and had delays while he tried to vent out.

The criminal had managed to reach the top floor, he used an emergency access shaft to get too the roof. There he vented a little easier, he looked at his prise with glee. It was gonna get him big credits and then he could pay off his debt. He looked out at the city; it was certainly beautiful at night. Then he saw a flash, blue light was emanating from the space bridge, the space bridge was nearing firing phase. Energy crackled into the sky, and what was funny, was that storm clouds appeared to be forming; the clouds were spreading to cover half the city. Thunder cracked. The thief couldn't help be a bit intimidated.

Blurr managed to climb up the ladders. He stopped to take fast, frantic vents to cool himself down. Hs internal scans also revealed he had burned a lot of energy in that run, one of the disadvantages of his speed, was that he consumed his energy easily. He walked toward the thief who now knew he was here. The thief backed towards the edge. Blurr could have a good look at him. The thief was small, a little over half the size of him. He was dark red. His head held small horns. His face showed anger, but also hot headedness. He clenched his hand into a fist. 'Hey back off or say goodbye to your afterburner' he shouted. Blurr was a bit surprised by this. The bot seemed quite hostile for his size.  
'Easy,easywhatsyournameminesblurr' he told him.  
'Alright you want to play it like that, fine... call me Cliff' he acknowledged.  
'Alright'Cliff'...nowjustputdownthedatapad,andletustalk' he said calmly.  
'Yeah right, I'm not going to prison, to be thrown away like some traitor...I HATE TRAITORS' he screamed, his rage becoming evident. 'Now back away or I'll shove your diodes up your crankshaft' he warned.  
Blurr sighed, this 'cliff' was not a very happy bot. Blurr pointed at his elite guard symbol, on his chestplate. He hoped the small bot would react to this in the best possible way, and just surrender. Cliff grew more enraged, he was thinking about using his signature weapon, but he delayed for now, besides the bot might give up. He simply laughed 'you think isolation and your status make me vulnerable? You have obviously never been in, the face of my special surprise' he laughed.  
Blurr felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to resort to simply talking.

'Comeonepleasejustputdownthepadandletustalkaboutthis,youdon'twanttodragthisfurtherdoyou?' he asked calmly. He put his hands out to try and show his non hostility and sincerity. Cliff thought about this, the bot didn't seem like the usual guardsmen, who were traitors to Cybertron. But he knew he could not stop now, he needed the credits. 'it's too late now guard, I need this data pad so you can get your aft out of here or, I'll scramble your motherboard he warned.  
Blurr sighed he hoped Magnus was having better luck.

* * *

Location: Northwest low caste scrap yard, Iacon  
(round about same time)

Magus arrived at the yard. He had come with his blaster and stasis cuffs. His partner prowl was with him and they were investigating the evidence sent to them by Blurr and others. Ultra Magnus was going to make sure that the law was adhered to, and dispense justice. Prowl was gi[going to stop the scum by any means, the city could use one less low caste bot, causing disorder.  
'Be on your guard prowl Darkwing is still a dangerous mercenary. I'd rather not have you offline' he stated.  
'Magnus your caution delayed your actions, I may be just your partner but I am also a tactician and enforcer. I'll continue to function if you start being less compassionate, it's a weakness as well as strength' he informed. Magnus nodded but he knew he could not allow himself to go down that path. They searched the scrap heap looking through any likely makeshift hide out. There was a lot of metal to go through. A large crackle was heard. They looked to see the space bridge powering up, it was quite a sight.  
'To think we could have been assigned to guard that thing' said Magnus.  
'It would not be nearly as good as dispensing justice to a murdering scrap pile' prowl stated.  
Magnus agreed, though he was a bit wary of prowls demeanour. They continued searching. Prowl eventually theorised that they would be, as far from the bridge and he city, as possible given current increase in guard activity. Manus agreed and they decided to, quicken their search towards the south of the yard.

Eventually Prowl's optics caught what looked to be a large makeshift structure resembling a small building. As they moved closer they noticed it seemed to be a hangar of some sorts. Though there were only boxes inside. They hid behind some cover nearby and peeked at the structure. 'All evidence seems t point to a make shift hanger, but with the absence of a vehicle, the likelihood is that it is used for place to hide something' prowl analysed. Magnus nodded and scoped it out; in the darkness it was difficult to see much. But it seemed the most likely location for Darkwing to hide.

'Well let's enter, but try to do it stealthily as possible. We want to get at least some element of surprise' said Magnus quietly. Prowl agreed and they moved out of cover, they moved as quietly as they could. They bent down trying to decrease any possible line of sight. They then reached a group of boxes and used them as cover.  
Their optics was adjusting to the low light levels. So Magnus took a quick scope of the building. He saw at the far end a figure, it appeared to be holding a blaster. The figure also had wings. It appeared to be waiting for something; it wandered left to right and made several groans. Prowl figured it was their target given that his voice told them he was male bot, and the several pictures they had seen matched most of what he could see. He signalled that they had found their target and Magnus took a glance and agreed. They drew their weapon and readied to arrest him.  
Darkwing walked to a nearby, pile and took out a small box which he carried with his left arm. His blaster was held with the other. He began to walk out the other exit.

The guards hopped over the cover and followed him stealthily. They were doing well so far. They had reached halfway when a loud sound appeared to be lowering. It was coming from above, they obviously couldn't see for the roof but it was telltale enough, to notice that it was some form of shuttle descending. Te they saw it, it was an old model, never really used by any of the high caste. It was rusted but otherwise functional. It landed in a make shift courtyard. And its side door opened. Darkwing walked towards it. Prowl realised what was happening and needed to react. 'Magnus if we don't put him down now he will get away' he stated urgently.  
'We should take him alive prowl, for trial' Magnus said.  
Prowl was becoming impatient 'if we do no to put him down he will get away, he is armed and has an accomplice' he said, starting to lose his cool.  
Magnus watched their target and sighed, 'we need to keep ourselves safe and try to incapacitate him' je stated coolly.  
Prowl couldn't believe it, 'Magnus we need to kill him now, we have no time to...' before he could finish Darkwing heard them, he took a few cycled to recollect himself before he ran for cover, firing multiple shots as he did so. The guards took cover behind some crates. Prowl fired back, and Magnus did a few blind fires, knowing is size would make him quite a target otherwise. Darkwing was firing rapidly. He had little taste for blasters he much preferred stealth attacks. 'Don't you guys see wy od id it... life on this planet is pointless, absolutely pointless. I freed him from hs miserable existence, who cares if I got paid for it?' Darkwing shouted to them. He genuinely believed what he said.  
Magnus shouted back 'surrender now, we can give you help, Darkwing there is no need to run. We know of your... problem'. Darkwind thought for a moment but could not believe the stubborn fool's words. He was lost like so many of the others.

Prowl was becoming enraged, though he did not show it. 'Magnus we don't have time for this he needs to be put down now' he shouted. He hopped over his cover and ran at Darkwing. He knew Magnus was too weak to handle even this simple task. Darkwing was surprised but he quickly fired a few shots and ran for the shuttle. Prowl readied his acid pellet gun, and prepared to fire. Magnus transformed to catch up with him, 'Prowl calm down we can capture him together' he promised. Darkwing fired multiple shots at Magnus, prowl realised and threw himself on Magnus, knocking him down. The shots hit prowls shoulder and arm knocking him down and heavily damaging it. Magnus saw Darkwing make it to the shuttle. He debated whether to try and shoot him while he had the chance. He saw prowl leaking lubricant heavily from his wounds, and decided to help him.

Prowl onlined his optics after the initial shock, he then saw the ship begin to take off. He noticed that Magnus was there with a basic patch kit. Then he remembered the target was getting away and because of Magnus he couldn't take him down. 'Slag it Magnus, I had the chance and you blew it. Now the murderer is getting away unpunished. What do you think you are doing?' he asked him frustratingly.  
Magnus sighed 'helping my partner live, that's what, that was a rash decision prowl and I thought you were the tactician' he answered calmly.  
Prowl snarled 'I was salvaging the mess you made sir, I almost took him down until your compassion got the better of you, I told you it was a weakness' he said angrily. They looked at the drop ship slowly taking off. It was clear that they failed.

Then suddenly a huge, bright blast came from the Space Bridge. A bright energy wave enveloped the city. It covered the top half of every building Iacon. He a wave spread over the low atmosphere, covering every corner of the city, and heading towards them. Magnus looked in shock and prowl was fascinated. The wave then hit the ship. It blasted apart and what was left smashed into the junkyard. The wave dissipated before it reached the guards. They were mesmerised by what just happened, they knew their target to be dead but the energy wave was now their top priority.

What was it, what happened with the Space bridge and was everyone in the city alright.

* * *

Location: building roof,  
A few cycles before the disaster.  
Blurr and cliff were so busy talking to each other they didn't notice the space bridges activity, or the storm clouds, but also and especially not, the crowds of bots being evacuated from Centari labs and some of the nearby buildings. Arcee was among them, she returned home hoping Blurr was safe. The reports suggested the bridges activity was due t the storm. And a full evacuation had been ordered by the heads of Centari labs. The storm was picking up the more the bridges apparent instability increased. Blurr and cliff began to notice but were too occupied to care. Their argument was starting to get out of hand.  
'Cliffpleaselistenwecanhelpyouwhateverproblemyouhavetheguardcandealwithit, icanhelpyou' he promised.  
Cliff laughed he had never seen guards help civilians before, why would he believe them now. 'Stop with all the high and mighty stuff guard, and wipe that 'innocent' look of your faceplate. Before rip it off' he said impulsively. He was still debating whether to use his weapon or not.  
Blurr began to notice a huge noise, he turned around and it was the space bridge. Fields of energy were surrounding it, it didn't look very promising. Blurr felt a little uneasy about the situation, the peculiarity of the bridge maximised with the storm was quite unsettling. Cliff noticed nothing, he knew of the test and didn't care, and it would do nothing to change his life.

'Hey for a guard trying to help me, you sure are easily distracted. Just as I thought, you show no consideration at all for the scum. But when a pretty light show happens you can't help but get your gearbox all tingly' he said angrily.  
'Itsnotlikethatatall,ithinksomethingbadishapening' he told Cliff. He continued looking the bridge now looked menacing, if the pad was not here he might just have left, but he was doing it for Arcee. He turned to face Cliff; he knew he might have to get it by force. He ran at cliff, hoping his speed would be enough to grab it.  
Cliff brought out his gun and aimed it, stopping Cliff in his tracks. Cliff smiled and dropped the pad to the floor, to caught p in the moment to care, the screen cracked a bit under the impact. 'Oh so now the superior guardsman stops yammering on well it's probably to do with this. The courtesy I grant you now is of course of my all purpose Glass-gas gun... so self respecting bot should be without one. What am I saying? I probably have the only one' he laughed. He continued to point the gun at Blurr.

Blurr had faced threat before but non like this, he considered trying to attack him but thought against it. He didn't know whether he could talk his way out. He considered giving up but he felt that would betray Arcee and Magnus. He couldn't think of anything that would help him. Cliff smiled he had the guard on the ropes. He debated whether or not to soot, after all he was only trying to pay off a debt, not kill unless he really had too. 'Hmmm he had desperation on his face, even now, quite admirable but I am desperate also' he thought. 'If you will not surrender I might have to glass you, you know that?' he told him.  
Blurr was quite terrified, he was filling with regret. He really wanted to leave, but why was he staying, what was so important about the pad that it was worth risking his life for. He still debated this, when he heard something really threatening. He quickly turned to see something intimidating. The space bridge fired outwards, blowing apart its top, it then under the force of the explosion started to break in half. The wave was sent out across the city enveloping the buildings. 'OHNothatdoesn'tlookgood' he thought. He turned to cliff, 'Wegottagetoutofhererightnowc'monletsgo' he said franticly, he tried to grab cliff but he took it as a threat. He fired his glass gas in response, in the few short kliks it would have taken the gas o reach him, Blurr was scared, and he thought it was the end. Then before the impact, the wave came at full force, enveloping and covering them both. The wave sent the glass gas directly back at cliff and he cried in pain. Blurr felt himself becoming different, somehow lighter, and powerful, he could barely feel his body. He felt a vast power and it was quite breathtaking to say the least. His molecules seemed to be tearing apart before starting to return together, reformatted and rejuvenated. He could barely see or feel anything but the power and force of the wave. He could however hear a thunderclap followed by lightning. What he didn't expect as the lighting striking him, knocking him down. By the time the wave had dissipated Blurr was immobile. His body was now crackling with blue energy. The storm and the bridge energy finally dissipated. Leaving the sky almost like nothing happened.

But for Blurr things will be happening... '**Quite fast'**

To be continued...

* * *

hey guys thanks for viewing. If you like this and have any questions i am happy to answer as much as i can without ruining the story. if i do not answer on your PM it's be because i'll answer in the next chapter. or perhaps not at all, i can't be everywhere of course.  
i hope you enjoyed my new interpretation. Blurr seemed great for a Flash story, and the tv show is so brilliant think Transformers deserves a story like it, and vice versa.

if you are interested in who the characters are supposed to be i'll perhaps reveal them in the next chapter. the story will follow some of the episodes as best it can, but i am more focuses on finding a way to make Megatrons part similar to the show. but also contain a large level of originality. some of you can probably guess who he is supposed to be. Megatron is pretty much the tailor of the story.

Also some of you might be confused with the other character in the description, i won't tell you nowt... well yet.

if you are interested checkout my other stories I've set up an entire alternate G1 timeline, with 3 stories so far. maybe u'll like the premises of each.

Till all are one


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebirth of Speed

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters/elements of Transformers or The Flash tv show. All rights belong to Hasbro/DC and the CW TV network.**

**Hey Transflash fans, how you doing today. Yes the sun is shining, the birds are singing and in two days I can watch the next episode of flash, I couldn't be happier. So here is the second chapter, or should I say chapter 1 part 2? No I'll call it the second chapter. I have had second thoughts on that until I started writing... By primus this is long, I made the right choice. Seriously the amount of detail I put in is huge, way more than the show. So this obviously follows from where Blurr recovered from his stasis and basically follows like the flash, except with more detail, back-story, some character changes (not too much, it's transformers remember they have to be a bit different) and let's just say that Blurr's costume is the most original and detailed description of someone disguising themselves ever... I'm telling you now. Seriously guys it is.**

**Anyway there will be extra scenes that had nothing to do with the show, but make sense in the transformers universe. And my own versions of parts of the first episode of 'The Flash' to read. Let me know what you think. I'll answer as best I can; there will be minor and major differences, so that might confuse some people. Ask away please don't leave yourself confused, that's just silly and it helps me talk to the Flash and Transformers fan bases so that's a bonus.**

**Characters**** (yes I'll reveal who's who so far, and who they are supposed to be)  
Barry Allen/Flash- Blurr  
Iris west- Arcee  
Joe west- Ultra Magnus  
Eddie Thawne- Prowl  
Harrison Wells- Megatron**

* * *

**The Blurr  
Chapter 2  
The Rebirth of speed**

In the aftermath of the space bridge disaster, many lives were lost. Property damage near the facility was devastating. Buildings collapsed, killing more Cybertronians. The energy released and the blast wave killed hundreds some were affected, minimally or heavily by the energy. This led to treatment in the various medical centres. Emergency units were into overdrive. It seemed that the task of seeing to everyone could take a long time. That was not counting the mental damage or scaring the accident caused.

About a couple of months later construction had begun. Trying to rebuild the city was the easy part. Trying to rebuild life cycles was most difficult. There was massive public dislike towards Centari labs. Now they were universally hated by the public. Megatron was totally blamed for the pain and loss caused. Megatron simply responded with apologies and accepted the blame. He denied any words of blame towards his staff and told them it was his entire fault. For that some gave him the benefit of the doubt, but this gave others a reason to hate him. Crime was increasing rapidly after the accident. In the months that followed, murders, robberies and strange unsolved cases were all too common. The law enforcers and the Elite Guard were struggling with this.

After the blast, Centari labs was heavily damaged by the blast, and the space bridges collapse. Evacuations ensured that most got to safety, while special bunkers and safe zones but also luck ensured that staff were spared death. Megatron was especially affected by the blast. His reputation was pretty much in tatters and he suffered the pain of the death and misery of the victims and his own personal failure, only his two assistants remained at the facility. They stood by him even after his failure, and their own personal losses. For that he was grateful.

Luck for Megatron changed about a few solar cycles after the accident however. Despite all the other things that were going on, he found someone to help. He had received reports of someone at a medical facility that was in critical condition constantly. The doctors had no experience on his condition. Any usual method of dealing with a system in critical condition was not working. Yet the doctors did not know how the subject was still online.

The patient was hit by lightning of all things. Storms on Cybertron were usually more deadly than actual organic planets. The doctors worked for hours. They thought he was going into shutdown state, but he kept on living. The doctors didn't notice what the near shutdowns and the fluctuations in the light and equipment had in common. The vital reader also couldn't for some reason read his actual vital signs like his energon pulse, his spark pulsations his venting etc.

Only Megatron appeared to understand his condition and so with the permission of the medical staff and the patient's friends, he had the patient moved to what remained functional of Centari labs. There he was given the more advanced treatment by the three, their knowledge proved vital in monitoring the patients' condition and attempting to approve it. Megatron and his assistants were starting to notice, just how special this bot was. But also what he was starting to become. They continued to do this for many, many solar cycles. The patient's friends, colleagues awaited the news. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were of course the most affected by the tragedy.

They waited and waited.

* * *

279 solar cycles later (round about nine months)  
Location: Centari labs

Blur was laid on a berth. He had been in constant stasis since his transfer to Centari labs. He was in a medical/main control centre. Blurr had been treated here since his arrival. The facility was relatively rebuilt as best as could be, though construction was ongoing and the space bridge was pretty much destroyed and of course the senate had officially made it that it could never be reused or rebuilt again, much to the public's approval. Megatron did this happily. He was more focused on Blurr than anything else. His assistants monitored Blurr constantly; they were top in their fields.

One was a mech, he has a car form. He was mostly white with red and green on his chest. Some green was on his legs. The decorations that were on the back of, his vehicle mode now looked like, 'wings' on his shoulders/back. His face holds a mouthplate. It could not move to communicate so, some form of vocal components were on the sides of his head. These glowed blue when he talked. He was the top mechanical engineer at Centari labs. His skills had been a huge asset to Centari labs and he was good friends with Megatron. He enjoys making things. He is the comic relief of the group. Always trying to lighten the mood and say or find something for his personal enjoyment. Especially weird and scientific things. He also loves giving his inventions or other, elaborate names. Some he finds fitting others just cool. He works extremely well with his co-worker and friend, who was also one of Megatron's assistants.

The other assistant was a femme. She was a seeker. Thin and sleek in posture etc. Her face was very feminine indeed. She is often unreadable I regards to emotional states, pain for example s hidden by an emotionless expression. There is a reason for this of course. (It'll be revealed later be patient, this is similar to the Flash remember). She is dark purple, with a turquoise cockpit. Her wings were a silvery/grey/green. Her eyes were bright red, but in a non-menacing kind of way. As for her occupation and skills, she is a bio-engineer. Just like her co-worker she is at the top of the range at Centari. She had been working on Blurr, tending to him. She is often a medical assistant, due to her skill set. She shows keen interest ad fascination in biology.  
This is where most of her excitement comes from. He is indeed good friends with her colleague and Megatron. Though affected by the accident, she continues to work effectively at Centari. Though this is mostly to do with the fact that, the senate and others ensured that, anyone working at Centari, could not progress further into their fields, so the both of them were stuck here. She is 50/50 on the matter.

Megatron was not present in the room. His assistants were their monitoring him. Fluctuations occurred on his vital stats. In a few cycles they both concluded that Blurr was rebooting from his stasis. They continued to work, monitoring him, taking samples, testing parts. The mech went to a computer and accessed the vid net. He found a vid file he was looking for and awaited the right time to play it. They continued to wait and monitor. Once a spike in Blurr's processor activity occurred and continued to occur, Wheeljack played the vid.

The vid was a recording made of one of Blurr's races at Athilex he did many stellar cycles ago. The commentator described who was wining and, how Blurr was neck and neck with the racer Drag Strip. Blurr's mental activity was beginning to increase.  
'Why have you put this on again?' the femme asked.  
'I'm thinking that an event of his past will help out... I mean he can hear it... right?' the mech relied. His vocal plated it up as he talked. His voice seemed exited, his optics also helped with emotional reading.  
'True, auditory systems are the last faculties to degenerate' said the femme.  
The mech went over to the main computers at the opposite end of the room. He played with some equipment. Then something occurred.  
'BWWAAAAAAHHHH' screamed Blurr as he suddenly came online.  
'BY THE POWER OF PRIMUS' screamed the mech, getting the shock of his life cycle.  
'whereamI?' asked Blurr quickly, he help his head in confusion.  
'He's up' stated the femme. She grabbed some equipment and started checking Blurr.

'Doc Megatron, you've got to get down here Blurr is online' said the mech into a comm unit. He ran to Blurr. Blurr was really confused. He quickly looked around unclear where he was or who these people where. The femme grabbed him by the shoulder and shone a medical torch un his optics.  
'His optics are reactive to the light. His energon pulse is at optimum levels' the femme reported.  
'Whereami?' he asked, venting fast.

'You're okay your at Centari labs, everything is fine' said he mech calmly. Blurr seemed to slow down and process the information.  
'Okay Centari labs... who are you?' he asked weakly.  
'Oh right, sorry I guess I'm too fascinated by this situation. I am Wheeljack, head... well pretty much the only mechanical engineer around here' he told him excitedly, clearly his bedside manner was calming but he can get carried away.  
'Here excrete your waste lubricant in here' said the femme, showing him a liquid container. Wheeljack sighed, 'she is Slipstream, bio-engineer and your medic' he told him. Wheeljack grabbed the excretion container and put it away. 'He doesn't need that now thank you' he told her.

Blurr stood up and walked forward a few paces. 'Whatishappening,whatisgoingonforscrapsake?' Blurr asked frustratingly. He turned to face them wanting answers.  
'You were struck by lightning my dear bot' said Wheeljack, somehow his statement was a bit too pleased by that fact. Blurr looked in confusion at them, he saw a mirror nearby. He was shocked by what he saw. He stared at himself, touching parts of his body to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

The reflection he saw was vastly different to his usual appearance. His cybernetic muscular structure was now, bigger and stronger. His armour was changed, now more armoured and he had a change of shape. Now everything about him screamed fast. He was coated in extra, decorations and armour parts he never had. (he has now got the form of his IDW self, look I up it is hard to describe).

'WhatinthenameofPrimushappenedtome?' he said shocked. 'You'resayinglightningdidthis?' he asked doubtfully. They pretty much nodded. Slipstream went to check Blurr's body, touching it and scanning the various new parts.  
'Your cybernetic tissue should have been deactivated, but interestingly over the many solar cycles, your bod has been part of rejuvenation and also an actual reformatting... it seems impossible given that reformatting's are related to the well of all sparks, but extraordinary' she informed, interest still lit her face plate. She continued examining with interest.  
Blurr checked out hid chassis. He twirled around, touched all the new decorations. And did a few poses, noticing that he was now indeed more muscular.  
Here have a seat' said Wheeljack, returning him to the birth. He looked at Blurr in a calming manner. 'You my friend...Were in stasis for a long, long time' he informed. Blurr looked in shock.  
'How?...how,howlongwasIout?' he asked.

'Why only 279 solar cycles, how time flies when your body functions are in a state of hibernation' a new figure informed. He was a large, bulky bot. Silvery/grey in colour. His face was quite stoic, except for when he did show emotions. His eyes were red like rubies. His head held what looked like a helmet, it might have been part of his body it was uncertain. What was most noticeable about him was that he was supposed to be one of the tallest mech's around, now he had a problem. He was in a hover, chair. He didn't get up from it, so Blurr assumed his legs were inoperative. Blurr recognised him in a few kliks. Megatron, one of his idols.  
'Welcome back Blurr, I'm sure there is a lot to discuss' he said. He seemed to smile.

* * *

Cycles, later

Megatron moved down a corridor, still in his chair. Blurr walked next to him. They talked about his condition, till Blurr mentioned other things.  
'Ijustcan'tbeleivei'mhere,meetingyou,beinginsidethisplacehasbeenadreamofmine' he informed excitedly. He smile at Megatron, still gobsmacked.  
'Well Blurr, if you wanted to meet me, you could have just knocked. I prefer not to get hit by blast waves or lightning myself' he replied. Blurr smiled.  
'So, Centari labs has not been operational, since the senate categorised as an omega class hazard. One hundred and seventeen bots, met an unfortunate death. So many more were injured' he continued.

As they continued on, there was a cage, who's bars where bent from the inside. Indication something bust out. The name label simply said 'Wave'. Blurr didn't see this of course. They went to a platform that overlooked where, a major space bridge system once was. Blurr looked down, concrete had been destroyed. A large component, perhaps a pipeline was near destroyed.  
'Whathappenedhere?' Blurr asked.  
Megatron sighed, '270 days ago, the space bridge came online. For about 45 cycles, I had achieved my greatest ambition. The machine was online and was ready to fire, and then something happened. An anomaly in the systems, the electron volts, the energon's condition and stability all somehow became unreadable, that lead to a series of system failures and fatal reactions. That led to the release of energy onto the sky, but instead of going into space, it merged with the atmosphere, covering half the city, this overcharged those storm clouds you probably saw. And created...'  
'Thelightningboltthathitme?' Blurr continued him, questioningly  
'Indeed' he answered. He held his chin and sighed. As you see I was recovering myself, I had this specialised chair made for me. And I was still recovering mentally as well... then I found out about you Blurr, you were a special case indeed' he informed.

Blurr looked at him, clearly interested in what his condition was. 'We found you a few solar cycles after the accident. You were in a medical facility. The centre, reported power outages, every time you went into near shutdown. That of course was a miss analysis, because, you weren't constantly, about to go offline. Your very spark's pulse was going too fast to be, registered by any vital reader' Megatron informed, clearly smiling at the memory.  
'Of course I am now among the most hated bots on Cybertron, pretty much anywhere on the planet. The accident had destroyed my reputation and Centari's reputation. I was lucky to still keep this place running, though barely any staff decided to stay' he said as they returned to the main lab. His assistants were still working there. Your mentor gave me permission, for you to be treated here. Which was good given that, in the servos of those doctors. You would have died' he told him.  
'OhIsee' said Blurr, wondering what he should think of this.  
'So, we stabilised you, treated you for over half a stellar cycle. Now you are online, we co continue to te...'.  
'UhecxusemeDoctormegatron,buthasanyonebeentoseeme...youknowwhileiwas'resting'' he asked sheepishly. Megatron smiled, he knew what he meant. Well a femme bot you clearly know called Arcee tries to come and see you' he informed.  
'Arcee had tried to see me?' he asked rhetorically. He was quite exited buy that fact. 'How come she hasn't been in?' he asked.  
'Well I would have liked to if it was another circumstance, but the fact that your body has been reformatted, it seemed in your best interest to run more tests. It is reported to be one of the first reformatting's in which a spark, has not been replaced with another's. This was a scientific curiosity you understand.' He informed.  
''Butwhydidyounotletherin' he asked, quite distressed now.  
'Well it was mostly things like her mental health. She and the entire city have taken a long time to recover from the accident. Everyone till mistrusts Centari labs, you were almost killed by multiple factors, regarding that accident. Making your friend hate me for quite a while, until that turned to just dislike and mistrust. Not to mention the fact that your body has been completely reformatted, meaning that we would have to deal with you more. If she did come in and see you like this, it could seriously harm her mental health. If you awoke early, she would have to deal with your stress too. So you see, seeing you was too much hassle at least till you rebooted, so we can tell you and you can tell her. She would understand you better most likely' he informed him stoically.

'Ohokaythen,soshehasn'tbeeninatall?' he continued asking. He seemed upset even thoughhe understood.  
'Well we have been talking to her by vid comm' said Wheeljack. 'I ave to say that's a uh... nice friend you have'. Slipstream looked at him, frowning. 'What? She is a nice looking bot you know' he said innocently.  
'Yes, we told her all about your condition. Well except for the reformatting, she talks... a lot, seriously, I think he has problems' sais Slipstream.  
'Wellatleastshehasn'tgivenuponme' said Blurr, thankfully.  
'Yes so now that you re awake, we need to run more tests. Their so much to learn no you are active. You condition is...'  
'Waitiottaseemyfriends,UltraMagnus,anyoneelse' he butted in.  
'Trust me Blurr, you need to sstayhere for now, you've barely been awake a megacycle and you have been struck bylihtning, and a energy wave. you need to be here' he told him.

'ButhaveyoueventoldanoneI'mawakeyet?' Blurr asked.  
'Well um... No... No we haven't' said Wheeljack sheepishly.  
'Wellwhynot,theyneedtoknowi'm...wellalive' he said frustratingly.  
'Blurr, we haven't old your mates because, of the sons I have stated previously, you need to break it to them gently. Not just rush in and tell them you have reformatted or you're awake. Think of others Blurr, and yourself you don't even know what will happen, when you step outside. I don't even know that much. We need to run test, how can we be sure you or other are safe' he informed.  
'Yes you are biologically different, I think that is enough to warrant a few tests' Slipstream said.  
'Yeah, plus don't you want to see how awesome you could be Blurr... imagine what you could do...i have, a lot' said Wheeljack, speaking like a mad scientist.  
'ButI...feelfine' Blurr argued.  
'Blurr if you don't sit down, I'm going to call security and strap you to that berth, so please give us at least a few mega cycles before you leave' Megatron said nicely.  
Blurr sighed 'okaytheni'llstayforawhile'  
'thank you Blurr, you'll be thankful for this I assure you' Megatron smile, pointing to the berth. 'now Wheeljack, Slipstream lets make our patient comfortable, we have a lot to discover and tell Blur'  
Slipstream whispered to Megatron, 'we have no security' dhe reminded.  
' I know slipstream... just don't tell Blurr that' he replied back.

'this is gonna be awesome my friend, think of all well discover, and you look cool, that's an added bonus' Wheeljack said happily.  
'Yes this will be most intriguing Blurr, now sit down and let's take that waste lubricant sample shall we.  
Blurr groaned this was not how he wanted to wake up at all.

* * *

Over the course of, the next few mega cycles, Blurr was undergoing many tests, some he considered quite inappropriate. But the three seemed particularly interested in the data. Blurr really wanted to leave soon.  
'Ah Blurr, I might have something you're interested in' Megatron enticed. He faced hi and used a data ad to control a nearby computer screen.  
'Andwhatmightthatbe?' he asked,  
'Megatron placed some vids on the screen. They showed Blurr, but he looked like he did before. But as the vids played, he noticed his slow change into what he is now over the months. He appeared o be slowly reformatting. His body grew, shrunk in some places. Decorations emerged from nowhere. Energy emanated from his body as he was slowly changing.  
'That is what happened to me... how did it happen' Blurr asked.  
'Wel that is an interesting question... you see it's all to do with the space bridge wave'  
'Whatbutthatis...okaythenwhathappened' he said. Now interested in his condition

'You see, when the bridge exploded it released its energy. This energy is the power of, space and time itself. The wave hit your very molecules, your CNA. The much untold energies would, have tore apart your molecules enough for, the energy to embed itself inside your body. You were quite literally remade. Only the energy stopped you from dying. The energy overcharged your CNA and forced it, to remake and mutate itself. It is likely that only your consciousness and Spark remained intact, they are after all a separate, entity to your body. Hence why you remember everything, in a sense your body was remade and reformatted, by the fabric of the universe itself. Of course it's only or theory. We are however the best qualified to give your 'diagnosis' he finished speaking allowing Blurr to comprehend what he said. He did seem quite fascinated by something, probably his condition.

'So I'm the same bot, just completely remade in a new random image?' he asked, still in disbelief  
'Well in its most basic form yes. Even I cannot guarantee what this has done. I do however believe you possess an ability which might be quite relieving, but also disturbing' he said with an air of caution.  
'Whatisit,dontliedontdoitgentlywhatisit' he said, taking a deep vent and closing his optics.  
'Well then this is very interesting but, I and Slipstream from all the vids the 279 solar cycles of analysis and diagnosis, have come to a hypothesis that is really quite extraordinary. Please open your spark chamber' he said calmly.  
Slipstream and Wheeljack were in the background. Wheeljack was till drooling over the data and Blurr's appearance. Slipstream was fascinated too, but the mentioning of the space bridge and its energies and the months of only working, on Blurr gave her internal and emotional turmoil. She held it behind a stoic face plate. They stood waiting for Megatron to give the news.  
Blurr reluctantly obliged and opened his spark chamber, not daring to look.  
'You see Blurr we believe that you hold, an ability or even the possibility of more due to this energy. As you know the energy reformatted you to this form. But we believe it is not permanent' he told him.  
'Youmeanthat iwillchangeback? He asked, hopefully.  
'Well yes and no, you see I believe that due to your spark and processor being separate from your reformatted body. You now have control of not just your body, but the energy within it and it's new CNA' he said stoically.  
'Whatareyousaying,Ihvecontroloverwhatexactly' Blurr asked, now even more interested.  
Look at your spark; is it different to how it was before? He asked.  
Blurr looked and noticed something strange 'Yes it's brighter, way brighter and there is energy surrounding it, like electrostatic charge or something' he noted.

'Indeed, if you look further you can see the connection to your body from the chamber. They are mutated and different to what they would normally be. Your spark is now mutated. Now it has merged with the very fabric of space and time. The electric charges are part of your spark. They are the signals that your processor and spark send in conjunction to the now even more separate body. You control your body and its actions. But also as the power is yours to command so is the power to reshape, to evolve and mutate' he paused.  
Blurr was taking it in but still wasn't getting the point. He continued looking at his spark chamber.

Slipstream came forward, 'you see your CNA, is now modified, and reformatted. Every CNA strand can be sequenced etc. But there is always the secret, unlockable parts of CNA that no one can discover. We believe that in our case it is your previous CNA, part of your new genes is actually your old ones. As you control this energy and your own CNA, you control your genetic form. So basically, you can change yourself from this form to your previous one a will' she told him excitedly.

'Isn't that awesome you can basically shape shift from this cool form to your old one. It's like a new definition of robots in disguise. You can be either self for any person. You can protect your reformatting secret, by becoming your old self... you can actually go to your mates at will' said Wheeljack excitedly. This was one of his coolest experiences.

'Indeed Blurr, you have two robot mode and two vehicle modes. So if you do wish to visit your companions. You can do so without worrying about anything' Megatron informed.  
'WaitsoyouwillallowitDoc?'he asked excitedly.  
'Yes Blurr, but first thought the evidence highly points to our theory being about 98% correct. In order to prove it... you will have to reformat yourself' Megatron told him, flatly.  
Blurr was a bit taken aback. First he can't visit is friends, now he con only visit them if he changes his entire biology to his previous form. 'Magnusalwayssaidiwouldchangeintosomethingiwouldn'tbeleive. Iguesshewasright' he said. He got up of the berth. Megatron and his assistants moved back, they didn't really know what would happen if Blurr tried.

* * *

Blurr closed his optics and took a deep breath. He honestly didn't know what to do; he strained his body attempting to force it to change. Something was happening, energy crackled and he appeared to be vibrating some of his molecular structure, but he stopped and took many more vents. He continued attempting to do something; it didn't appear to be like say, retracting a blade in your wrist or other integrated abilities or weapons. It must have been something else.  
'Ican'tdoit,Ijustcan'tI'mstucklikethis' he said frustratingly. He continued with rapid vents of air.  
They all looked puzzled. Blurr was especially upset, every now and again he tried, but continued to fail.  
'It's clearly not something biological, like naturally converting to vehicle mode or your servo to a weapon. It has to be something to do with will or maybe even emotions' Slipstream offered. Megatron nodded and thought further. Wheel jack all the more intrigued by this.

'Blurr... perhaps it is indeed something connected to your spark and processor, they control the body therefore it must be willpower. Or perhaps you need a trigger something to drive you, an emotion or desire perhaps' Megatron offered. 'Any thought Wheeljack' he asked.  
'Uh you all took the words out of my communication systems. Yeah Blurr do what... They said' Wheeljack said sheepishly.  
Blurr was intrigued, 'so I need to think about something or someone I'm aiming for to reformat?' he asked.  
'It seems the only option. Though it is your first time it could even take many solar cycles to do it successfully' Megatron told him openly.  
Blurr sighed, he thought about what he wanted to do and see. 'Arcee I need to see if she is alright, I need to see Magnus and Prowl and the bots at headquarters. I need to reformat, I will reformat, I need to see my friends, NOW' he said to himself with the highest possible desire. He kept thinking of what he wanted. At first the others were doubtful, even Megatron was starting to lose faith in Blurr's abilities.

Then Blurr began to glow, energy crackled around him. His body began to be washed with bright blue energy. The others shielded their eyes. But what they could see was the parts of Blurr that could be seen, change. They began to converts, becoming smaller or tighter to Blurr's body, come decorations receded, some just disappeared. The energy field began to grow smaller till it only covered blurs body. Grunt and groans could be heard, but nothing to suggest agony or anything to warrant some form of interruption of the process. Blur's size became a bit smaller. His head and limbs began to become what they once were. As the energy began to dissipate, his eyes could be seen to be glowing, the brightest blue, once the energy returned inside Blurr's molecule/CNA. He knelt to the ground. Still glowing and steam appeared from the reformatting. He looked like he did before. His vents were deep. He was cycling in as much air as possible, to cool him down and calm himself from the experience.

Wheeljack and Slipstream were shock and awed by the spectacle. 'That was like the coolest thing... ever, Blurr you are like a god or something' Wheeljack exclaimed.  
'Yes that was, quite an experience indeed' aid slipstream, she went over and scanned him, looking at every detail. 'He seems exactly how he was before he was reformatted'. She told him to sit on the berth. He did so weakly. She hooked him p to the vital reader. It stated his pulse rate, sparkbeat and energon level. The machine registered his vitals returning to what they were in his previous form. Slipstream reported that his energon levels had depleted heavily, during the reformatting.

Megatron was not surprised. 'It's clear that the process also requires as much energy as it takes. Therefore if you did it again, you energon level would be very low indeed. It's clear that you must try to reduce your consumption rate. Perhaps by reformatting only when you need too, or maybe perhaps not doing it at all, until we can find a way to resolve this kink' Megatron said, pondering the situation.

'I recommend an immediate refuelling and to do so quite regularly before and after you change your shape. You do seem to consume Energon at a faster rate, than an average Cybertronian, especially during this 'process'. Perhaps Jack and I can find a way around it' Slipstream informed him.

'Yeah sure shall we get right on it?' Jack asked Megatron.  
'Well let's get Blurr here re-energised, if you want to leave you'd best do it without going into stasis lock on us again' he said with an edge of humour. 'Wheeljack, Slipstream if you want to help see to Blurr before he leaves that would be smashing. I'll be busy with reports and logs and such things, regarding our patient's condition' he informed them. His assistants nodded before continuing to see to Blurr.

'Oh and Blurr...' Megatron called before he 'wheeled' out of the room.  
'Yesmegatron?'  
'Your friend Arcee... she told us over vid comm. That she usually gets a drink about one megacycle from now, at that Macadam's bar. That would also be a good place to refuel too. Just for reference of course' he revealed before leaving.

Blurr smiled, now he knew where to go next, he wanted to thank Megatron but he knew that he had to get out of here, and the best way to do that was to refuel and basically agree to all their tests, hopefully he could get out in time to see her.

* * *

About 37 cycles later the tests were pretty much done. Blurr had refuelled and was cleared to leave.  
'Jut remember you have to come back for checkups and anytime something seems different about you' Slipstream ordered.  
'Ooh I would do as she says bud... She packs a mean punch' Wheeljack warned. Slipstream gave jack a not helping look before she said Blurr could leave.

'Thankyou,thankyousomuchforsavingmyspark, youguysaaregreat,evenifyudidtakemorelubricantthanicamewith' Blurr laughed. He jogged out of the rom. Before bumping into Megatron.  
'Ohhellosir,iwasjsutheadingout' he said sheepishly.  
'Megatron smiled, 'no worries Blurr, and don't call me sir. Just enjoy yourself and take it easy. I wouldn't normally let someone with your potential leave, but for someone like you Blurr, you deserve some rest'.  
'Thankyousirdon'tworryi'llcomeback' he promised. He sped off down the hall.

'Oh Blurr... I don't worry, I guarantee it...' Megatron said sinisterly.

* * *

Macadam's old oil house was becoming quite popular with the mid castes, though the bar did allow all castes and genders to be served. The bar was relatively busy, though quite quiet, it was a respectable establishment. People of all castes were just sitting down talking with glasses of Ryncol, low grade energon rations, or various forms of oil. The atmosphere was indeed happy and civilised, surprising for where the building was based, far away from the 'civilised' parts of Iacon. Arcee had become a regular here, her stores on the place had attracted may a visitor. It was also one of the last things she and Blurr talked about, before he chased after the red thief.

Arcee was in the queue for a Ryncol, a popular drink, which would be considered to humans as, 'espresso'. A personal favourite as it helped her after a long busy day, ad constantly worrying about her mentor Ultra Magnus and Blurr. The drink acts as a form of ant depressant, relieving emotional issues for a time and calming systems, ensuring moderate tranquillity for bots. Or so the bartenders say anyway. Regardless she always needs something to attempt to take her mind of her friends for a while. She was often told she cares too much by a colleague. Perhaps, she often thought, but she knew that she couldn't cope very well if some day all she has was taken from her. She wanted to keep it for as long as she could.

She had reached the counter and gave the bartender her order. He obliged with the service that everyone was accustomed too. She stood there, still thinking about Blurr. She missed his smile, his voice and his personality. They grew up together thanks to Magnus and he was her best friend. She grabbed the drink, gave a tip and took a seat. Sipping the drink, she pondered about, well her life and her friends. Then as coincidences do... her prayers were answered.

Someone slowly walked in, he was very familiar indeed. 'Is it really him... can it be' she thought. Blurr opened the door and walked in with an 'I'm alive' look on his face. The he saw Arcee. He gave his charming, almost laughable smile, one of his trademarks. Arcee simply ran to him and hugged him. She let the hug go and looked at him, still wanting to make sure.

'You're, you're online? Thank Primus I've been worried' she said, relived.  
'Welluhyeah,hereiamnicetoseeyou...whathasitbeen,279days' he said with a humorous edge.  
'In the medical centre... we were watching you go offline, over and over, you kept doing it... we thought the nightmare wouldn't stop' she said, clearly relieved and upset at the memory.  
'Don'tworryI'monlineanddefnetlynotadream...unlesslifeisadream,haveyoueverthoughtofthat? Thatwecouldbea...' he stopped when he realised, that she was smiling at his intellectual facts and ponderings. She always loved that about him, it always made her laugh.

'But, why didn't Centari call us... I've been denied the chance to see you, and they said they would...'  
'Don'tworry,Ijustrebootedafewmegacyclesago,theyhavebeendoingmoretestsandi'vejustbeenallowedtooleave' he interrupted, her reassuringly.  
'Are you okay? Should you even be moving at all?' he asked concerning over him.  
'Arcee,reallyI'mokay' he continued reassuringly. Arcee calmed down. Suddenly Blurr sensed something. In the space of a few nanoKliks, he saw in what appeared to be a waiter drop their serving tray. But in super, slow motion. He looked around and noticed that no one was reacting as fast as him. A few nanokliks in 'real time' later the tray finally smashed, and everyone finally reacted. Arcee turned, asked if the waiter was okay.

Blurr was in a state of bewilderment. 'Whatjusthappened,howdidtimeslwdownforme?' he asked himself. Looking around he saw no more time distortions.  
'Arcee turned to him, 'Oh Ultra Magnus is going to be so happy to see you, and c'mon we got to get to the guard headquarters' she said excitedly. He smiled and agreed, but once she turned to grab her stuff he still pondered. His sensory systems and processor still feeling strange after the 'anomaly'. Arcee walked up to Blurr and he followed her out of the bar, and onto the Guard headquarters.

* * *

Location: elite guard headquarters

Ultra Magnus embraced his adopted 'sparkling'. He found him on the streets a broken wreck, and he gave him a home and a purpose. Along with his 'sibling' Arcee, he had the closest thing he could to a sire/sparkling relationship. All that mattered to him now was that Blurr was awake.

'By Primus, it's good to see you again Blurr, we feared the worst' he said smiling, clearly relieved.  
Arcee and Blurr smiled too. For Blurr it was like he saw Ultra Magnus the previous solar cycle. But for Magnus it was 279 solar cycles. He was glad to see his mentor, friend and sire figure again. He definitely felt their relief after finding out some startling revelations himself.  
'It'sgoodtobebacksir' he saluted him friendly. 'I'mfinenow' he stated.  
Magnus chuckled, 'It's hard to believe that over half a stellar cycle ago, you were in an emergency state. And now you look the same as you always did. You look better even, to be honest' he said happily.

Blurr smiled but on the inside a few questions and thought entered his mind. 'I look the same, that's funny given what I found out today. I can change my appearance at will. It seems impossible. But thanks to Megatron and Jack and 'Stream. I can now hide this ability. I hope it lasts. 'Is it permanent? Can I maintain this form? What if I suddenly change to my other form? What affect would it have on my friends? They might reject me... or take me away for testing. No I can't think like that, but what about Megatron, they helped me when no one else could. I owe to them to try to not change. It could make them think, Megatron is a monster who experimented on me. His reputation is tarnished enough. I must try my best to not change, do I will myself not too, or do I do nothing' all these questions raced through his mind, very quickly indeed.

He stopped this to continue with the conversation. Surprisingly it took him way less time than he thought. Magnus had just started talking again. 'We'll have to talk later' he apologised, as he saw a officer signal him over. Most likely it was a case.  
'Come partner, looks like we have a mess to clean up' He smiled at the two again, before moving to the bot. Prowl walked to meet them, when he saw Blurr, he stopped to talk to him and Arcee.  
'Ah Blurr, it is a pleasure to see you again. Glad you are not offline, we still need you around here. Magnus just won't shut up about you' he said almost stoically. Blurr could somewhat sense that he was happy to see him, but it might have just been the lighting.

'Gee,uhthanksProwlnicetoseeyour'friendly'facetoo' he said respectfully. He was not sure what to make of his 'Magnus won't shut up about you' comment. It almost seemed like an attempt at humour. 'Humour from Prowl?... things really have changed' he thought.  
'Hello Arcee, I'm glad to see you again' he said with a partial air of happiness. But he also held, though it was almost impossible a partial smile, just noticeable to highlight his emotions. Blurr was quite flabbergasted; he had never seen him emote. What changed? Then he realised that his expression and demeanour seemed to change around Arcee, 'I'msureeveryonedoesthat...sheisanicefemmeofcourse' he reassured himself. He couldn't help notice there was something between the two.  
'You should see Ultra Magnus lieutenant, it might be something important' Arcee, seemed to be indicating it, rather than stating it,  
'Yes... indeed' Said prowl, he recollected himself before giving Blurr a pat on the shoulder. 'Nice to have you back' Prowl said before leaving them. Blurr was still a bit confused about what just happened, but went back to the situation at hand. Arcee was called over by someone. While she was gone Blurr spotted a pair of guards with an apprehended criminal.

The guards said hello, Blurr replied back. He then noticed the 'punk' reaching for a guard's blaster while they were distracted. The normal bot wouldn't have noticed this. But for Blurr, time slowed down once again and he saw the perp reach for the gun. He didn't think he could stop it in time, but this 'time phenomenon' was somehow giving him the reflexes and reactions to do something about it. He somehow in a nanoklik ran to that part of the room, he surprised himself and stopped, but the momentum created a 'wind' and energy which knocked the perp down. The guards pulled him up in real time, believing he was trying to escape, the dragged him to processing.

Blurr had made it back to the same spot in a nanoklik. He was shocked, it seemed impossible. 'Didijustgoatsuperspeed?' he asked to himself. He remembered everything, it seemed just natural to him yet, he cleared a quarter of a room in a nanoklik. Something was definitely wrong... or right?

Arcee returned. 'Are you okay Blurr?' she asked.  
Blurr realise he had t say something, 'Um yeah it's all a shock you know, I might just gooutforawalk. Youknow... justhaveaventing' he quickly said.

* * *

He left the building by the emergency exit. He was still in shock when, he noticed that his servo was doing something really strange. During his emotional state, his servo was vibrating at high speed. It was like very molecule was dancing around. His servo also jerked back and forth during this. Energy crackled from his servo, similar to his reformatting.

'Thishastoberealtedtomyreformatting; he thought. He was interested but also quite cautious on what was happening.  
He felt the need that, moving would help with, whatever was happening. He decided he would run forward. He felt a rush as he ran across the road in a flash. Energy cracked and illuminated from his body while he ran. When he stopped it dissipated in a second. 'By primus... did I really just...'

He did the same in the opposite direction. He hit directly into a waste disposal unit, knocking it over. He got up and shrugged it off. 'Whoa,thatfeltweird... butgoodalso' he thought. He walked backward till he was in the middle of the road and looked down the alley. He had an idea in his head. 'Alright... let's see how fast I can really go' he thought, feeling excited. He felt his energy, his body his power. Like before with his reformatting. Only this time, it seemed to be an urge, to use it. He felt the need to run, just run. He didn't know why but he wasn't gonna argue. He wanted to see just what he could do.

He readied himself, before taking a deep breath. He thought about what he wanted to do very clearly... Then he shot off. Energy cracked, he was nothing but a blue blur, moving at impossible speed. The environment around blur seemed so slow, and he unlike before the accident seemed to have higher control over his speed and his reflexes. He realised he was heading right for a drivable, waste disposal transporter. The whole boot was filled with tons of sheet metals and waste products. Blurr tried to stop himself. He did it enough to; make the waste in the transporter cushion the rest of the collision.

All he felt was the power, the exhilaration of moving at such speeds, his sense of his new abilities. How his life had changed so much in one solar cycle. He could only say one sentence...  
'BYPRIMUS...THATWASBRILLIANT' he cried. He got up and knew he would have to return to Centari labs. They would be able to help him out; he trusted them enough to do so. He decided to go their immediately.

* * *

One solar cycle later  
Location: Hydrax Plateau  
sub location: main spaceport/runway

Centari labs drop ship, had taken Megatron/Blurr/Jack and Slipstream to the Hydrax plateau, one of the biggest and main spaceports. The idea they had was to us one of the runways for testing. This seemed like a great idea as most ships nowadays, took of vertically, or their take off's took little time or distance at all. So the run way was the perfect place to test Blurr's limits. When he told hem his 'problem' they all couldn't help but get a bit excited.

Blurr told them about how time went super slow, and how he had time to stop things from happening. How he could run at super speed. Slipstream was a bit sceptical given that she was a bio engineer and knew a lot about cybertronian capabilities. But she had seen Blurr use the power of space/time to remake his entire body. She was open to the impossible, a least to a certain extent. Wheeljack almost shorted a circuit. He had already seen Blurr be the first to willingly reformat himself and keep his memories intact. (But no one knew much about reformatting, given that a reformatted bot is basically 99% a new bot).

Wheeljack was so excited he hugged Blurr several times that day. The idea, of seeing someone at those speeds was simply like a gift from primus himself. Then smaller tests were run, to see Blurr's new capabilities at a smaller scale. Wheeljack had even started developing a treadmill for Blurr, though he spent most of the time, coming up with a name for it. It was his hobby, to name things he made or discovered. Blurr was of course one of them. They continuously monitored Blurr till the set time for him to return to his quarters and friends came. Megatron told him to meet back here tomorrow so some 'real' testing could begin.

That testing involved using the advanced tech to measure, Blurr's speed and vitals. They had to know his abilities and any possible weaknesses. This was the second time Blurr enjoyed the actual testing. The first time was when he reformatted to his original form. His sense of power and the sheer awesomeness was overwhelming for him. He was undergoing treatment and enhancements before the tests. Sensors and other things were attached to his body.

Megatron had set up a command station. Well really it was a desk with two large holographic computers but same difference. The systems were set to monitor Blurr's performance this solar cycle. Megatron operated one monitor and Slipstream the other. Wheeljack handled the tech. Blurr's was of course to do a 'test run' of his abilities.  
Slipstream and Megatron had set everything up; all they needed was Blurr and Jack to be ready. Slipstream was still curious and asked a question. 'Doctor Megatron, do you really believe you can run that fast? It is still near impossible' she asked sceptically.  
Megatron smiled, 'Well in a few cycles, we will have our answer and the data we need as well' he replied. He waited in his hover chair patiently, checking systems every now and then. Slipstream worked tirelessly to keep the system ready.

* * *

Wheeljack waited for Blurr to step out. While the others held scientific curiosity he was just excited to see the first bot to run beyond the speed and endurance of any other bot. 'this is gonna be so awesome, Blurr are you ready yet/' he said impatiently, he needed to see this as soon as possible. He hadn't been this excited since he met Megatron for the first time. The last soar cycle and this one have been exciting to say the least.

Blurr walked out of the dropship. He had managed to reformat to his alternate robot form. The one Wheeljack constantly said was cool. On it was a multitude of sensors, designed to measure his systems. Protective shock absorbers had been applied to his joints, and vital areas. He looked quite ridiculous. 'Ilookandfeel, likeIcoveredmyselfinglueandwentintoan,electronicsfactory' Blurr sighed embarrassingly.  
'Don't worry Blur at the possible speed you will be moving, no one will see or care what you look like' Wheeljack said with a happy look on his face. He gestured Blurr to go to see Megatron and Slipstream at the command centre. 'Well time to find out how fast I can go, and they seem eager to help me so why not endure some, 'discomfort' he thought as he me up with the pair.

'Now Doctor Megatron will monitor your energy output and the space bridge energy inside you, during the test' Wheeljack explained.  
'Indeed, we need to know the extent of your ability Blurr, how you tap into the energy, what it does and what possible short term and long term effects it may have' Megatron explained.  
'Okaythanks,ihopeicandosomethingtoday' Blurr admitted, he was not sure if he could ru ike he did yesterday. He barely understood what was happening to him before.  
'Don't worry Blurr, I believe what you will do today will change... everything' he said smiling. Perhaps too much.  
'Umthanks'

* * *

'Oh and Slipstream here will monitor you vitals. We need to see what effect this has on you directly of course' Wheeljack continued. Blurr noticed that Slipstream wasn't as excited as the others in fact she wasn't showing any emotions at all. He was curious, in the pitiful kind of way.  
'OkaythenwhatdoyoudothenJack?' he asked.  
'Wheeljack beamed, 'I make the tech my friend'. He brought out a small piece of equipment from his subspace. 'This... is a two way comm unit. Unlike your own primitive comm unit... this little beauty, is adapted to survive in high intensity combat noise, like huge, loud explosions or sonic weapons, you know the usual. But I have modified it further to, possibly survive the energy you use and give off, and also if we're lucky... your potential sonic booms' he informed, with his 'look at this isn't it so awesome' look. 'Wouldn't sonic booms be super cool?' he said beaming.

'Iseeumthanksforthecommunitand,thenewlookisuppose'. 'youguyshavereallyhelpedmeout,thanks'  
'No problem, I will attach this to you, but in the future if you will allow it... the Doc and I wouls like to integrate it not your systems, you know as a backup comm unit. You can contact us, and we you. But for now hi just attaches here' he said, attaching it to the side of Blurr's head. He returned to Megatron and Slipstream came over, to check all the sensors were online and in place correctly.

Blurr looked at her, noticing her constant depressed expression. He had to know if something was the matter, it was bugging him.  
'What?' she asked, still checking the sensors.  
'Well...I notice you don't smile too much' he admitted.  
Slipstream looked him in the optics, still with the same expression. 'Well I'll tell you why, first my career in bio engineering is pretty much over thanks to the senate and the accident. Secondly, my boss is in a hover chair for life, and his reputation is ruined, what was once a great mech is now a depressed bot trying to do the right thing constantly, to no avail of course. The only job I have is looking after you... though it is not bad, this is now my career pretty much. The explosion that gave you these powers and out you in stasis, killed my sparkmate and I couldn't see him in his last moments' she paused at the memories.

Blurr felt terrible and wanted to comfort her in some way. But before he could. 'So this blank expression... feels right, but I don't know why' she said sarcastically, but there was no humour, only pain to be heard and seen. He walked back to Megatron, leaving Blurr quite shocked.

'And I thought my life was boring before (p.s. see previous chapter)... these bots have had it rough, so much has gone wrong for them and still they persevere, they deserve to have me at least if it helps them' he thought sadly, but with a fresh determination to help. Megatron came over and decided o give Blurr some advice.  
'Blurr... though I am eager to see the full range of your capabilities, I do warrant caution' he advised.  
'yeah,suredoc' he responded.  
'Good, now come let's begin, please get make sure you're ready and go to the starting line' he said.

* * *

Blurr got into sprint position. He knelt down with one leg in front of the other, his servos of the ground. Now he was ready to spring off. Wheeljack stood behind him with a speed detector. 'This little beauty was to be for measuring seeker and ship speeds, but later the accident no one wanted our stuff. It seems more suited for the fastest bot alive anyway' he said happily. He activated the detector and locked on to Blurr. Now it would be tracking him, wherever he ended up.

Blurr looked at the others. Wheeljack was quite close, while slipstream was the furthest away. Megatron put on, Centari labs specialised optic protectors, these allowed his to see what was going on despite, what would likely happen on his 'take off'. He would remove them when Blurr was a distance away. Blurr looked forward, readying himself. 'right,comeonicandothis,timetoseejusthowfastiam' he thought determinately, they had theorised that running worked the same way as reformatting, he needed a goal and the will to do it. His excitement and determination was triggering something inside him. Energy that was dormant, mega cycles ago. Was now about to be used. Blurr's optics glowed bright, blue. Energy started crackling from his body before he even started.

'Whoa... this is gonna be sweeter than high grade energon' Wheeljack said excitedly, his inner sparkling coming out.  
Once Blurr felt ready, he ran. The energy created a shockwave of air and energy which knocked Wheeljack down as Blurr sped down the runway. All that could be seen was a bright, blue blur running at impossible speed down the runway.

'Holy scrap that's cool' shouted Wheeljack.  
All Slipstream saw and felt was the awe inspiring spectacle of Blurr doing the amazing feat.  
'He just passed 300 cybermiles per mega cycle' Wheeljack informed.  
'That's... that's impossible' exclaimed Slipstream.  
Megatron looked at the energy readings. They would be recorded so it didn't matter if they were missed. Megatron looked at Blurr and all that he did, was give a sinister, 'finally, that's excellent' smile. It was not seem by the others.

Blurr ran faster and faster, he was feeling a tremendous sense of excitement and enjoyment at the situation. He was nothing but a blur of energy the naked optic, his smile was huge he wanted to faster and faster, it felt so good. 'Wahoo THIS IS AWESOME' he shouted. He ran past al the markers and runway sensors that were placed earlier. He wasn't stopping; it was just to great a feeling.

'Uh doctor Megatron, what about his energon levels he used up some in his reformatting earlier. It culd cause a serious affect on him, he does consume energon faster than us' Slipstream remembered.  
'Well we'll have to sort that out later, for now let's keep focused n monitoring him for now' Megatron replied.  
'It's just... so awesome' shouted Wheeljack, clearly out of real opinions to say. They continued monitoring and noticed he was nearing the end of the runway. 'Already? Whoa I'm impressed, he's doing great' Wheeljack commented.

Blurr continued, in his excitement he couldn't notice the barrier in his way, at least until it was too late. As he ran the situation triggered a memory he had long pushed back. A memory he wished he didn't have. A painful one he had been ridiculed for, for fifteen stellar cycles. It this situation he was in, reminded him of that memory all too well. It was a nightmare in fact, one that distracted him from what he was doing.

* * *

_The past_

_location- Athilex raceway, managerial office_

_Blurr had been a racer at Athilex for as long as he could remember. He was picked up off the streets by a 'talent scout', an old bot by the name of 'Kup'. He had discovered his speed and offered him a chance to live better than what he would do as a member of the low caste slums. Blurr had no work or home and so, though reluctantly, accepted. He was taken directly to Athilex raceway, where he met the boss, screwloose. Despite his interesting name, he was quite a nice bot. He treats his workers and racers like family. Blurr was a bot he especially liked, always eager, fast and he truly loved to be a racer. He could respect a bot with a passion._

_Kup also became one of Blurr's closest friends. Kup wasn't a fan of the young whippersnappers especially among the racers. But Blurr's eagerness, personality and his respect for others were admirable attributes. Kup had seen and done everything you could imagine and he would tell you about it. Most cases he gave someone a speech based on the time he did something many, many stellar cycles ago. Blurr respected him a lot, due to it being him who turned his life around._

_After several stellar cycles, the raceway had been having some problems. Though no one knew exactly what they were. Workers and racers had to be let off. The amount of spectators dwindled after every race. Some blamed the senate's treatment of the low caste and things they deemed a disturbance to society. When the bots knew in reality that it was one of the only things they had to escape, from the slag pit that was their lives._

_Eventually the number of racers being let off was at a dangerous low. Eventually Kup and Blurr were called in by Screwloose. Kup had been alive long enough to know something was wrong. They were called into the office for a meeting._

_'Kup, Blurr thanks for coming' screwloose said.  
'No problem boss, what's up?' Kup asked.  
'Well, it's a problem... one that you might not like. The senate are going to be sending the elite guard here to assess if this raceway is worth keeping open' he sighed.  
'But those turbo revving punks are nothing but corrupt sparkling. They'll ruin us. What about all the workers... the racers, where will they go?' Kup asked, frustratingly.  
'Yeahit'sunfair,weslaveallourlives,Finallyigetsomethinggoodgoingformeandthywillcomeandthrowusoutonthestreets' Blur sighed.  
'I know, I know but what can I do? I'm afraid we face a high chance of being decommissioned. I wanted to be the first to tell you guys. They will be here in about a megacycle.' He said sadly._

_Kup and Blurr were frustrated. They both had a good thing going; now it was all going to slag. Blurr was especially sad; he had a taste of the good life. Outracing bots, he made a rival in Drag Strip, adoring fans, stable enough energon rations and friends. 'everythingi'vedone,allyouallhavedoneforme,willhavebeenerasedlikeitwasnothing' he cried. 'I'llbeonthestreetsagain,probablyevenmoreworseofthanbefore' he sighed, unsure what to do. 'maybemyreoutationwillhelpmeout' he hoped._

_'Don't worry I got your back kid, we bots to stick together' Kup promised him.  
'Blurr felt better, he respected Kup almost like a relative. He owed him a debt he could never repay for getting him off the streets. Now he was offering to help him out when he faced being on the streets again. 'Iguessrepectingyourelderscomeswithit'sperks' Blurr laughed.  
Kup laughed too, he always went on about not getting respect._

_It was about fifteen cycles before, the guard were supposed to arrive. The three talked about their time together. The good the bad, the races, all of it came out and it was a good time for all three despite the oncoming storm. It was one of the best tie s they had for a while, they began to lose those times when workers etc, had to be laid off._

_Screwloose stood up and waked across the room to a drinks dispenser. He got a drink, when something strange happened. The liquid flew out of the cup, but on slow motion, it was real time everywhere else. The lights went off. A purple blur, crackling with energy, but also flaming purple energy emanated from it. It hit screwloose and knocked him down. It then moved to Kup and hit him, sending him full force hurtling into a wall. Poor Screwloose stood up and the thing attacked again, this time only slashing him as it went past. Energon poured from his wound, the figure moved at super speeds around the room. All that could be seen was a purple energy covered blur. But As Blurr looked down he could see what looked like a tall, purple, muscular bot, with bright red eyes. Only for a second before it continued moving at and then slashing screw loose as it passed hm. _

_Multiple times Blurr's boss was slashed, sometimes knocked back. Large chunks of armour and energon flew and pouted out of his wounds as he screamed. The thing hit him into a wall, before flying at him again and grabbing and tearing of his arm. Scewloose screamed in pain. The purple streak, moved to up who was getting up and appeared to hit him multiple times before slamming him on the ground. The figure attacked screwloose multiple times again, he was bleeding intensely from his wounds and his left leg was, torn to shreds and inoperative, He fell to the floor. The object grabbed hi m by the throat hoisted him in the air. He slammed him down and more energy covered him, stopping him from being seen further. The figure brought an object above is head it' was long and from the glint it gave, Blurr saw it to be a huge knife._

_Screwloose screamed as he was stabbed in vial areas all over his body, he was left to bleed out in agony. The figure moved with great speed over too Kup then brought him over too screwloose's body. He slammed Kup on top of him. With great strength rubbed him along Screw's body, rolling him over, trying to cover all of Kup's body, with his energon. The figure then grabbed Kup by the head and in a flurry of speed and power, flung him by his head into a wall causing a huge dent. Kup spat out energon, whose it was uncertain. The figure's servo was brought above his head, in an evil kind of way. Energy coated it, a mixture of flame like energy and other forms, coated it before the figure, pushed his clawed servo straight through the spark chamber of screwloose. He screamed in pain, but then he dropped to the floor. The figure threw the blade at up, embedding it in his chassis and coating it in energon. The figure in I blur went over there, grabbed the knife and then came back to the body, stabbing t is the spark, chamber over and over. The figure then threw the knife at the weak Kup, it landed on his lap, and then it ran toward Blurr._

_Blurr screamed, then he felt a rush of wind and energy, he saw some of the figure but also what looked like other buildings. The figure was indeed dark purple. With bright red eyes, a chaotic and menacing face and he caught a glimpse of a purple helmet, perhaps with three curved, pointed decorations on it. But that was all before he was dropped, and the figure disappeared in a flash. Blurr looked around and realised he was at the other side of the city, at least from the landmarks..But that meant that he was, taken away by the figure. 'OhnoKupandscrewloosetheyarestillintherewiththatthing'._

_With his speed still being exceptional he managed t make it to the speedway in just over a megacycle. He saw the elite guard already there, and from experience it was a crime scene. He saw Kup being dragged out by two large guards he was struggling and covered in fresh energon. 'I didn't do it I tell ya... I didn't it was... It was that purple energy bot, with the red eyes. C'mon how did you miss him you were right their' Kup screamed at them before a large bot transformed to a prisoner transport mod and Kup was placed in kicking and screaming. The bot drove away with Kup._

_'Kup,heywhatareyoudoingwithhum?' Blurr shouted. No one listened, it was clear they were preoccupied with something. Blurr wondered what it was... he hoped it wasn't something terrible.  
He was going to find out...  
_

* * *

Present day

location: Hydrax Plateau

Blurr had snapped out of it when Megatron called his name. He recovered to see that e was heading right toward the runways barricade; he keened back and dug his feet, into the ground, attempting to create enough friction to slow him down. It worked at slowing him down but still at high speed he crashed into the railings, oil barrels and the metal wall. 'AAUGHHH' he screamed in agony. His servo and wrist were broken and bent n a most grotesque way, his body was covered in cracks. Energon leaked from somewhere and his internal scans, revealed intense circuitry damage. Still in agony he waited for cycles until he saw the drop ship heading towards him at top speed, 'Thank Primus' he said, before going into unconsciousness.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey transFlashers. (that sounded better in my head, lol). Thanks for reading. I'm sorry but once again what would have been one episode on the flash, is now three chapters. Yes I think 10,000 words is enough for a chapter. i have put plenty of detain and backstory, character time we never got on the Flash. the 'mother' murder scene from the episode was completely altered bye me. This s because it would no make sense to do it the same as the show. Especially because of my major change to the story compared to the flash, it involves the 'purple figure' that is all i'm saying.

I hope i explained Blurr's costume change well enough for you. it took me two hours to think of a good way to explain it. The idea basically is he can shape shift between two forms thanks to the space bridge. This is his 'costume'. I did this highly detailed plot point because, obviously if Blurr retained the same look, he would have no secret identity. so i agave him reformatting powers s he can fight crime and do his social life in ywo modes. Brilliant right? Plus i made it science-y as possible and it should work, given how advanced and spectacular the transformer universe is. Right?

Please please review ... i have to appeal to two fan bases and i need reviews. I'll tell you a secret too, the villains in later stories will of course have to be transformers. Episode three's villain ('the mist') has been chosen, but for episode 2's villain (aka chapter 4 to possibly 6/7), you can tell me which bot or con he could be. Remember he is multiplex, the cloning dude. so you could give be anyone who you think fits multiplex's bill. you have plenty of time i have one whole chapter to write before i even start on that one. And then i need time to plan it all out and write and divide it into chapters. So expect me to ask for requests from you in the future regarding, villains and allies and who they should be.

Thanks for reading. lease R&amp;R Transflash fans,

Till all are fast  
(you get it, it's like till all are one but with flash in it... you like? No? Well that was waste of time... i'll put it in the next chapter to spite you meanies HA, see how you like that.


End file.
